Truth or Dare
by DaughterofWisdomandSea
Summary: A short story,not a oneshot! Exactly what it sounds like, Truth or Dare with both PJ characters and HP ones! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJ!Duh!**

**Author's note: In this story it's HP/PJ and they are demigods /wizards/ witches and everybody knows that.I hope you like this! It's my first crossover! I've already got 1 HP story and plan on making a PJ story. Couples are written right next to each other in the list of people. Left out ones go together!(Intended ones) Nobody's a couple yet except for Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Grover/Juniper.**

**It's after all the wars. They are relaxing at a hotel. This story is for addicts as there is a few not well known characters.**

**Read on…**

"This is the life! It's _sooo _good!" Thalia said, relaxing on a sun chair next to the swimming pool. Everybody agreed.

"I know it's fun," said Annabeth, "but I'm getting really bored. What about you guys?"

Percy agreed, "Yeah. Let's go to our rooms and get changed, than we can meet later in the lobby, okay?" Everybody nodded.

_ 1 hour later_

"Okay everybody, gather around." Grover said. They sat down in a big circle. Suddenly they saw 7 people crossing the lobby.

"Hermione, is that you?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, it's been so long since I saw you!" Hermione replied. Everybody stood up and greetings were given and soon Annabeth had asked the 7 to join them.

Everyone once again made a big circle. There were 14 people: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Malcolm, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Cho. "Okay, so what should we do?"asked Juniper.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ron suggested. Everyone cheered.

Harry whispered something to Hermione and she nodded. "I'm going to bewitch this room so we will know if anybody lies, so you'd better not lie or we'll be able to see. Alright?"

"Can I go first?" Nico asked. Their were no complaints so he went ahead. "Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

She gave him the death glare but said "Dare."

Nico's eyes twinkled as he said "Go the hotel kitchen and drink a whole cup of raw eggs."

Unhappily, she went to the kitchen and everyone followed her. Luna cracked the eggs in a cup for her and Thalia drank them. All the girls squealed and when she finished she looked a little green. Actually, _a lot _green. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed. She ran for the bathroom and they could hear puking noises even from the bathroom.

Ginny crinkled her nose and said "Gross! But we need to get back to the game."

When they reached the lobby Thalia was already there, looking a little pale. She murmured under her breath "I'm going to get you, Di Angelo!"

When everybody was seated again, Thalia started. "Okay, Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

Annabeth opted for the easy way out and said "Truth."

"What is your strangest dream?"

Annabeth blushed and said, "When I was 10, I dreamed that my P.E teacher was dressed in a clown's clothes and was on a treadmill licking a Twix with peanut butter and jelly on top." Everybody exploded in laughter.

"Okay, next person." Annabeth said,trying to change the subject. "I choose Percy." Everybody gasped.

"Truth." He said.

Annabeth said, "Percy, I want you to rate everyone in this room on a scale of 1 to 10. Remember, if you lie, well, you don't want to try that! Don't worry, nobody will judge!"

"I can't do that!" Percy blushed and violently shook his head."

"You have to! Besides, if you don't we'll have an open dare and I know just what to do!" Cho's eyes twinkled evilly.

Percy quickly decided what was better for him and said, "I'll start with the least. Thalia, 5, nah I'm only joking pinecone face." Earning him the 'Oh no you didn't' look from Thalia. He continued ", Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny you guys get 8, because I don't know you too well but I would love to. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Malcolm, you get 9. But of course Annabeth gets 10 because she's my girlfriend and she would kill me otherwise." Everybody laughed, but they could see the adoration in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Neville, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth." squeaked Neville.

"Who do you like romantically most in this room?" Neville muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" asked Percy.

"Luna." Neville muttered, causing himself and Luna to turn a bright shade of red and everybody else to laugh.

"My turn. Ginny?"

"Dare!"

"Go outside and run around. While running, scream "My husband has run away, please help".

Ginny blushed, but she stood up to go do it. When she was at the door, she put her shoes on and started running screaming, "Help me! My husband has run away! I need help!" Lots of people stopped walking to stare at her, but she didn't stop. By the time she got back, everybody was on the floor laughing.

Once everybody had stopped laughing, Ginny said "Ron, truth or dare?"

He wanted to impress Hermione so with a puffed chest he said, "Dare."

Ginny's eyes glittered as she said, "Ask out the first female that walks through the door." He looked at Hermione for permission because they were dating. She nodded, so he now had no reason not to. He gulped, and waited. Strangely, around a minute later, an around 40 year old cook for the hotel came in.

Ron got up hesitantly, and hurried towards her before she could leave. "Will you, will you go out with me?" The woman shot him a questioning look. Ginny explained why he said that and the woman chuckled and left. Everyone let their laughter out and for a few minutes that was all you could hear.

"Okay, Grover, Truth or Dare?" Ron said, once the laughter had died down.

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

Grover blushed and said, "Juniper." She squeezed his arm before they started again…

** To be continued…**


	2. Fun & Games

_**Hello ALL! Thank you: - fantasybookworm2012 and IcecreamRULES for reviewing, whitetiger333 and thalicoinmordor for favouriting, and Minilopsided for following. Invisible BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies to you! **_

**To:- IcecreamRULES: I was not planning on it, but I will just for you! nSo to fit in with the story,Thalia is not a hunter here.**

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling nor am I Rick Riordan. This is FANfiction.*rolls eyes*Nor am I taylor Swift as her song is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Now…Without further ado, the second chapter!**

Recap…  
"Okay, Grover, Truth or Dare?" Ron said, once the laughter had died down.  
"Truth."  
"Who was your first crush?"  
Grover blushed and said, "Juniper." She squeezed his arm before they started again…

Grover made his decision and said, "Harry, Truth or Dare?" Harry being the brave person he was, as it was no easy feat, said dare. Grover smirked. "I want you to wear your underpants over your of trousers and run around the house yelling 'I'm Super Man!'" Harry protested, but he soon saw there was no way out and went to the next room to change.

A few minutes later, they heard him mumble through the door, "Is their anyway I can get you all to not look when I come out?"  
"Yeah right!" Ron teased. Harry groaned and mentally prepared himself for the laughter which was inevitable. He opened the door.

The sight was funnier than you would've expected. The boxers Harry just happened to be wearing were decorated with small Super Mans. The irony of it all was too much to bare and the whole room started laughing at poor Harry's expense. "Do I really _have_ to go outside?" Harry pouted.

"Either that or you wear those for the whole game." Grover replied, causing Harry to hurry outside and everyone else to burst into another fit of laughter.

'

His _antics_, shall we call them, provoked even more stares, giggles and whispers on the street than even Ginny's did. Everybody playing was quite literally doubling over from laughter at the sight.

Even Harry started laughing. " 'Mione, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione contemplated. From previous experiences she knew that Harry was vicious at this game. " me your best shot. After all what's the worst you could do. You know who I like."

After around 30 seconds of thought, Harry grinned evilly and Hermione shuddered. "Do you watch any shows for little kids, like Dora?"

Before he even finished, she started blushing so hard her face became redder than a tomato. She stuttered, "N-no. Why would-" She was interrupted by a whoosh of cold air and her tongue rolled back.

Her mouth was closed, so nobody understood what had happened. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Percy asked. In reply she opened her mouth and showed Ron and Harry what had happened, and started laughing as soon as they understood.

Hermione took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote 'REALLY!' on it. She showed it to them and they stopped laughing.

"She has the tongue-tying curse on her." Harry said. Hermione motioned to herself. "Alright! I'll undo the curse but you have to promise to tell the truth then."

Harry took out his wand and undid the curse. Immediately she started retching. "Don't forget your promise."Annabeth reminded.

Hermione paled and muttered something which was so quiet nobody could hear it. "What was that?" Thalia asked.

"I like Go Diego Go."

Ron stared at her, gaping, "You're the cleverest witch of the century and you like that stupid show?"

Hermione scowled. "I'm the cleverest witch of my age,not it is _not_ 'd love it if you watched it!"

"Yeah,yeah. But get on with the game.I'm getting tired of you two arguing."Nico commented.

" , Truth or Dare?"Of course,the reply was truth as she was worried about what they would do to her if she said dare. "What is one talent that no one here knows you have?"

Juniper blushed a deep red. "I sing."

Grover turned to her and asked, "Why did I, your ultra-important boyfriend, lord of the wild, not know this?" Everyone laughed.

She stared at him. "I didn't tell anyone! I'm no good at it!"

Cho scoffed, "Yeah wouldn't have told us if you were no don't you sing something for us?"Juniper protested but everyone forced her. In the end she gave in and sang the first few lines of Love Story, by Taylor Swift. Everyone, especially Grover, cheered and clapped.

"You're amazing!" Percy said to her and she shook her head. "You really are good."

Juniper replied, to get the attention off herself. "Cho, Truth or Dare?"

"Mmmmm… Truth."

"Who was your first crush?" Juniper said. Cho, Ginny and Harry stared at her, but she was oblivious to the tension she had caused.

"Do I have to answer that?"Everyone but Ginny and Harry nodded, so she continued reluctantly. "Harry."

Everyone looked at the three in surprise and Harry and Cho looked down sheepishly while Ginny grinded her teeth. Only Ron and Hermione knew why exactly, but everyone else could guess.

Cho was now worried that everyone would now hate her (with good reason), so she changed the subject. "Malcolm, truth or dare."

Everybody now turned their attention to Malcolm. "Ummm… Dare."  
Cho grinned, "Are you sure? I'm not gonna go easy on you!"  
Malcolm nodded, "I'm sure."  
"Sing "I'm a Little Teapot" with all the actions."  
Malcolm groaned, "Really?"  
Cho nodded.

"Fine," He stood up and started,"I'm a little teapot, short and stout.  
Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!. I'm a very special pot. It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do.I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out."

There had been pin-drop silence while everyone watched him. All of a sudden, everyone started laughing. Ron was laughing so much he was wheezing. "That…was…so…funny!"

Malcolm decided he had been made fun of enough and changed the subject, "Okay, okay, my turn. Luna, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What was the funniest cooking experience you ever had?"

Luna's ears turned red, "You see, one time when I was making a pudding, it kinda, sorta burst in my face."

Everyone laughed really hard. Luna was embarrassed and changed the subject. "Who is left?"  
Nico said, "Just me,I think." Everyone nodded.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
He contemplated, "Dare."

Thalia, who was still annoyed at him because of his dare to her, laughed evilly and whispered in Luna's ear.  
Luna grinned, "Perfect. Nico, go hug your crush."

Nico stared at her, shell shocked. "Fine, I will, but just because this is the perfect opportunity." He stood up, and all the girls looked at him.

He went up and he hugged Thalia who was least excepting it. "Are you serious? You like me?" He nodded, blushing. "That's a good thing nbecause I like you too."

Everyone giggled and stared. Percy said, "It's time to go to sleep now." Everyone looked at their watches.

"It's 11 o'clock already!"Ginny said amazed, "Why don't we go to bed now and we can meet up together tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and slowly started leaving. "That was fun. We should do it again some other time. Bye!"Nico said before leaving.

And thus, their fun-filled night ended.


End file.
